dinosaur_homefandomcom-20200214-history
History of Dinosaur Home
This is an article describing the history of dinosaurhome.com. Early Days www.dinosaurhome.com was made by a group of administrators, particularly admin and jade, in 2006, along with many other sites. It got its first discussions in the General Discussions Forum in November 2006 when anenylok asked for a place where he could study paleontology. The First Users The first users on Dinosaur Home consisted mainly of members and guests from all over the United States. Sometimes the members came and went; other times they stayed for a while. Avatars were not used at Dinosaur Home in 2006. The earliest known avatar being used was in 2007, when a guest named kenobi joined the site and used one of the example avatars shown as his. 2008-2009 (Early-Middle Years) As Dinosaur Home became more popular, it gained more members, and some of those stayed. The founders added more features. They made an abillity for the members to create avatars, or pictures that represent the member. Emoticons were later created for members and guests to express their feelings in their comments and forum posts. More members joined and achieved more ranks. Member shields were introduced. Soon, the website was more advanced. As the website became more known, new members and guests came. Some of the members that stayed and commented the most were kenobi, tyler keenan, Raptor Lewis, and more. Soon, the website got on its feet, and evolved year by year to make what it had and has been. 2009-2011 (Activity Boom) Dinosaur Home was a mostly mellow place in the years of 2009-2011. Many major members joined, like Random Scientist Inc., JSpencer, HitBear, rickymouse, Tarheel59, CBulla, and many more. It experienced few problems except for sscaero, its first troll. sscaero15 sscaero15 was a hacker that made himself a moderator and started deleting other people's posts, and gave dislikes to JSpencer, rickymouse, tyler keenan, and Raptor Lewis. Many people disliked sscaero, and gave him many reports. Finally, sscaero was banned from the website. Dinosaur Home then went back to normal. 2011- Spring 2012 Dinosaur Home saw many members come and go in 2011 and early 2012. Raptor Lewis, tyler keenan, Dazza, and others left, while JSpencer, Random Scientist Inc., rickymouse, Red Clay, HitBear, and others stayed. tzavecz was a member who came. 2012 "Second Growth Age" In 2012, Dinosaur Home saw more members as well as guests. tzavecz came around the new year. Guests such as JMD and coelophysis came in the Spring. ceolophysis was present throughout the whole year, while JMD left for Topix in the summer. JMD came back in late September. Random Scientist Inc., tzavecz, Tarheel59, and HitBear were prominent posters in the summer. Fossil Identification threads became more popular in 2012. Autumn JMD came back as JMD577 in September as he was furious with the trolls at Topix. The trolls followed him, however, and caused him some problems. Red Clay asked JMD to become a member, and so he did. One day after, though, trolls attacked him and then a "flame war" started between JMD and these trolls. Moderators banned the trolls quickly, and JMD apologized for that drama. After that, more members came, including steveculbreth, rock hound, Asoka (later Benjamin Schmidt), and THunt. Most stayed permanently, but THunt left a month after joining. However, THunt was very active before. Neo, a guest, started arguing with JMD on the Giganotosaurus vs T-Rex thread. It soon became a quarrel, but was moderated eventually. On 24 December 2012, JMD (as JMDAWC) created the Dinosaur Home Wiki. Tarheel59 left in November, and The XDMarilyn came around the New Year 2013, and rickymouse, Ramin, and CBulla sometimes came back to visit in 2012. January-July 2013 In the first half of 2013, many things happened. The XDMarylin came at New Year's. Benjamin Schmidt, rock hound, JMD, JSpencer, Random Scientist Inc., and Red Clay were prominent posters. In the turn of February, JMD made a comment which Red Clay and JSpencer took offense at. JMD was banned because of this (and being underage) in late April. Other than this, Dinosaur Home remained the same. July- December 2013 Dinosaur Home saw many members come and some members got inactive. JMD in July pleaded for a forgiving unban, and he got it. In the summer, the thread "Who would win in a battle Giganotosaurus vs T-Rex?" got very active and produced more guests and members. Donald Frost and Oxford University M.r Johan09001830 were some guests, and Oxford University M.r Johan 09001830 became Dino expert1 later on. HitBear, Benjamin Schmidt, and rock hound were some members that became fairly inactive. Dino expert1 later became a problem as he used offensive language, created multiple accounts, and gave dislikes to many respected members. Reports were given by tzavecz (who reported Oxford University M.r Johan090018300) and JMD (who reported Dino expert1.) In the fall, more members such as Paleontologist Dr. Rex and Dinosaurus rex (who came from Topix) joined. Dinosaur Home's "Age of the Younger Generation": Nov. 2013 - Present It is fitting to call the period from November 2013 to the present day the "Age of the Younger Generation" because Dinosaur Home has been seeing more and more young users arriving, and making up most of Dinosaur Home's activity. Even though Dinosaur Home has had high-school-aged users before, namely Fossil Lover Ian, Raptor Lewis, and Random Scientist Inc. arriving in 2010-2011, and the then middle-schooler JMD arriving in 2012, the activity of younger users has obviously been rising much more in the past year. The term "younger users" here is referring to users aging 11-25 years. As the activity of younger users is rising, Dinosaur Home is seeing the activity of 40-70-year-old users decline somewhat. However, this does not mean that generation is leaving, and some of these users are more active than others; starman, for example, is one of them but is just as active as the younger users are becoming. November 2013 - March 2014 In the new year 2014, Dinosaur Home saw more young users posting. JMD, Dinosaurus rex, and Paleontologist Dr. Rex, all 13-15-year-olds at the time, had been very active. tzavecz, JSpencer, and Vale also posted, but not as much as the previous three. In January through March, Random Scientist Inc. had been posting more actively since 2013. Gian94, one with many dinosaur questions, had also arrived and posted. Gian94, JMD, and Dinosaurus Rex seemed to be most active as well as tzavecz, Random Scientist Inc. and JSpencer. ceolophysis posted from time to time but was not as active. March 2014 - November 2014 As March began, new users arrived and some became inactive. dinobird joined during this time and had been doing debates with ceolophysis. JSpencer became somewhat inactive. New members like dinobird, T.REX, Dinosir, bigtooth and Starman joined and proceeded to make many contributions since then. Those members, and also Dinosaurus rex, dinobird, and Kman, had been the ones making the Weekly Top Contributors List. In early May 2014, art depicting prehistory seemed to be more talked about, with not only SameerPrehistorica making pictures but many others as well, including dinobird, Dinosaurus rex, Dinosir, Kman, bigtooth, and JMD, expressing interest in doing sketches of those scenes. On May 26th, JMD and Dinosir edited the Dinosaur Home wiki dramatically in order to make it more appealing. The next day, bigtooth was banned after both a series of accumulated events, and an offensive comment regarding the supposed departure of SameerPrehistorica, a long-term contributor who had expressed an interest in leaving the site. However, a week later, SameerPrehistorica decided to stay, to the relief of other members. As June began, Dinosaur Home seemed to be changing. "Paleoart", as the recent prehistory sketches are now called, seemed to be widely talked about and was then a hub of activity, but months later in September activity from there started to cease. However, another new form of activity on Dinosaur Home began during this period- as well as posting about Who vs Who on its main forum, users began to incorporate Who vs Who topics into their blogs- most notably starting with Paleontologist Dr. Rex. Other users started this trend too, and this form of Who vs Who is popular to the present day. Kman, dinobird, Dinosir, Dinosaurus rex, and JMD seemed to be the busiest posters on the site. ceolophysis has still been posting about his theories on dinosaur-crocodile evolution, and has not personally changed ever since he made his first post years ago. In mid-June, JMD started becoming aggressive towards some Who vs Who threads concerning animals that never met, believing that the threads violated Community Rule #3. He had been reporting just about anyone who had been debating on those threads, and never had such a large reporting streak before. While some members seemed to agree that some of those posters have been trolling, they did not agree that the threads should not be argued on. Much of this had been happening since JMD's first statement about the threads, until the matter was finally settled on 21 July 2014 when JMD realized that Dinosaur Home is fine with the threads he had put into question. Trolls seemed to be more frequent, but are rarely a problem and this concern seems to have died down since the start of September. JMD, dinobird, and Dinosaurus rex had been reporting every one of them when the trolls and spammers occasionally appeared. It has been suggested by Dinosir, JMD, and others that the option of guests should disappear, and the thread concerning that issue sometimes got discussed on. One troll/fanboy, who was banned in late August, was ApexPredator9. He came in August 2014, and was often considered a Spinosaurus fanboy. Bigtooth came back on 17 August 2014 as a member called "Bigtooth267." However, in September, Bigtooth267 was banned when he changed his name to "Bigtooth.", and moderators believed this was the old bigtooth. However, Bigtooth got his old, yet banned profile "Bigtooth" back soon afterward. Bigtooth enjoyed posting on his old account, but after he made an offensive comment in early October he was banned for the third time. Plans have been made to stop Bigtooth from coming back for good, no matter what excuse he uses. Bigtooth's wild history of coming, being banned, coming back and being banned again, and then the same two steps repeating is probably the most extraordinary of any member. "Activity Low Tide": mid-October 2014 to May 2015 In October, three new prominent members joined- AreXenosDinos?, Lord of the Spinosaurs, and ThaAnonymousPerson . ThaAnonymousPerson re-introduced "dinosaur stories" to the site, and tzavecz applauded these, saying that it is a good way of learning and may be better than Who vs Who threads for learning about the lives of dinosaurs. The likes of velociraptors rule, OMEGANAVIE, and monster resurrected posted again in October/November 2014. After bigtooth was banned for the third and possibly final time in a row, Dinosaur Home became more quiet. October was still a month in which Dinosaur Home saw much activity, but when that month transitioned into November, Dinosaur Home seemed to enter an activity "low tide", where the website seemed to get about 15 posts in a day compared to previous spikes of perhaps 30 or so. This "activity low tide" had continued for seven months. The members who post the most, as of now, are generally ThaAnonymousPerson, Theropod, Starman, Kman, and Klonke. The likes of JMD and Dinosaurus rex also post somewhat during the day or night. Spinosaurus75 also came and contributed somewhat to Dinosaur Home's current activity. On April 10 2015, JMD announced that he would be leaving Dinosaur Home and its Wiki alike by the 16th of that month. May 2015-Present In mid-April 2015, JMD decided to leave- however, this leave only lasted a little more than 40 days. New members and guests joined Dinosaur Home during this time, new activity sprung up, and the threads and blogs seemed a little more diverse than before. This encouraged JMD to return. Thus, Dinosaur Home came out of its "activity low tide". Many new and interesting members have come to Dinosaur Home, such as Zizabeth Rex, Evamimous Raptor, and CurryMan21. CurryMan21 has made a blog series called "Prehistoric Arena", while Evamimous Raptor has made his own series, a story called "Ralph the Triceratops". Zizabeth Rex has not made many blog posts, but people enjoyed having her on the website. Zizabeth Rex was banned only a month after she came, though, due to her being underage. Not many people on Dinosaur Home liked this move, and JMD even suggested that the "Under 13" rule should be dropped. He will try to negotiate an "unban" with administrators. Since September, Dinosaur Home has not been varied in its topics and thus leading to less activity from some members. Apart from fossil identification threads, the only source of activity as of December 2015 seems to be the off-topic Dinosaur Wall. In 2016, more members joined, Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan and SpinosaurKing30. Herrerasaurus fish came on the post regarding sam. Sam appeared too, and telling each other to be banned. Random Scientist Inc. and Tzavecz found out their IPs were exactly the same. Sam was banned again on the same day. A possible explanation for sam's constant reappearance is that when a guest is banned on Dinosaur Home, he/she is allowed to post once again a few months later and so they find their way back onto the forum. Tzavecz has suggested that guest IPs should be banned permanently just like members are if they are banned.